


Good Morning

by lupisashes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupisashes/pseuds/lupisashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exams are finally over, so Asahi and Takanobu spend some quality time in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

He’s never been overly vocal. Be it in either everyday conversation or like now when he's been pressed down against the bed under Asahi, but Asahi’s quickly learnt to appreciate the sharp intakes of breath. The little huffs and wheezes that speak of how much Takanobu’s enjoying himself. The one where, when Asahi moves just right, hisses past red bitten lips, drawn taut over white teeth as he throws his head back and grasps at Asahi. His strong hands leave imprints on Asahi’s skin, stark hand prints as they curl around his shoulders, his bicep, and burning white hot as they rub up to cup the back of Asahi’s neck, tangling in his loose, dark hair.

Asahi can’t help himself, drawn down as though led by a puppeteer’s strings. He leans down to kiss Takanobu and tugs on his bottom lip, nipping on his chin and leaving wet, licking kisses down the pale column of Taka’s throat. He’s careful not to leave pale pink bruises anywhere Taka’s classmates might see. He's careful of his teeth biting too hard into Taka's collarbone because even if it's one of his favourite spots on Taka, it's dangerous. Takanobu doesn't deal with teasing or probing questions well. But Asahi can’t help himself. Not when he hasn’t had the taste of Takanobu on his tongue, earthy and salty with sweat, in so so long. Not when Taka looks so beautiful beneath him with his face splashed with pink, his eyes squeezed shut as Asahi’s thrusts build gradually in tempo. 

Asahi whimpers, high and stuttered, as he grinds against Takanobu, hand skimming down Taka’s toned front, the other planted in the twisted sheet by Taka's shoulder. Asahi's lost some definition over the past couple months, but Taka's kept up with his gym routine. Asahi can't help but admire the dips between muscles, the way Taka's abs tighten and stretch as he writhes under Asahi and his chest, so well defined heaves under his touch. He traces them, starting from Taka's bellybutton and skimming up so lightly Taka's skin prickles with goosebumps and he shudders in Asahi's grasp. It makes heat flash hotter still in his belly, makes him buck against Taka hard enough to make him gasp out Asahi's name. His hips slow very quickly after, dark eyes tracing over every part of Takanobu Asahi can take in. Asahi bites his bottom lip as the calloused pads of his fingers catch on a pale nipple, before tickling along Takanobu's side to curl around his hip. Asahi squeezes briefly, kissing along his throat as his fingers find the hardness laying against Takanobu’s stomach. His eyes strain to remain open as he watches Taka’s Adam’s apple bob haphazardly, listens as Taka huffs out his name and pulls him in for another long, messy marathon of kisses.

It feels like it’s been forever since they’d last been able to do this. Their time together these past couple of months soured by the itching under their skin, distracting them from their exams as much as they’d given their all to remained focused. They live together and have been for a year now, a length of time punctured by warm cuddle sessions on their lounge, cricked necks from when they’d fallen asleep folded up and around one another on its small expanse and kitchen adventures both successful and not so much. 

Their problem hadn’t been a matter of time as it is a matter of what to do with what little they’d had free. Brief talks mumbled into plush pillows had made it clear that they both prioritized sleeping above sex, no matter how their friends teased about the early development of wrinkles and nervous twitches and falling away from this realm into daydreams so dirty sometimes Asahi could only rush home with the hopes of washing away the filth with the coldest shower he could manage. Even making out had been pushed to the side after the umpteenth time one of them had fallen asleep with the other’s tongue in their mouth.

But those times were 24 hours in the past, and Asahi hasn’t felt this relieved since he’d sat those practice tests two weeks back and hadn’t completely failed at them. It had been like catching clouds, refreshing and invigorating when Asahi had tackled Takanobu earlier that morning. He’d seemed like a dream getting out of bed, with the morning light catching Takanobu’s profile and highlighting the angles of his chest and face gold, as he’d gotten ready for his morning run. The vision of Taka's pale, broad, muscular back had been the first thing he’d seen once his eyes had managed to crack open, the first punch to the gut, the seconding coming when Taka had bent down to reach for his shorts and Asahi’s head had cleared of all but one thing, no matter how groggy and almost hungover he’d felt seconds before. He’ll be embarrassed later, but he’d been very enthusiastic; nearly breaking Taka’s neck by catching him around the waist the moment Taka had put an arm and head into his shirt, manhandling him back onto the bed. 

Asahi can't remember when Takanobu had felt better against him. Almost felt like he’s dreaming again because, yes,  _finally_  their exams are over! Today’s for them and that realisation reinvigorates him, sends his hips moving faster and his hand squeezing a touch tighter around Takanobu. He presses a quick kiss to Taka's cheek.

“You do me next,” Asahi pants, one arm wrapping completely around Takanobu, fingers scratching through his short, white hair.

He gets a stilted nod in return, kisses and licks against his shoulder and a tight squeeze of thighs around his hips. Asahi's grip tightens, his strokes rougher now. It’s barely moments later when they’re bucking against him as Taka falls apart beneath him, all quaking, stiff muscles and loose lips and the lowest, longest groan so far this morning, drawn out like a piano’s note and swallowed by Asahi’s mouth like the sweetest of honey.

Asahi won’t last much longer either, eyes squeezed shut and forehead pressed hard against Taka’s chest. He's encompassed by well muscled arms, large hands running through his disheveled hair. He gasps and sobs, his hips jerk and his arms squeeze around Taka’s torso. He almost worries he’s pressed bruises into Takanobu’s shoulders, until Taka shifts, grinds down on him, thighs still clamped around his hips as Taka smooths his hands down Asahi’s shoulder blades and back. He can feel Taka murmuring into his hair, can feel the kisses he's pressing to his crown. Taka presses his knuckles into the flesh just under the sides of Asahi's ribs, making Asahi jerk up, his rhythm stuttering to rough grinds as he splutters out a short laugh. Taka doesn't stop despite Asahi practically whimpers for him to, and it's a mere moment more before he's cumming, laughing breathlessly, with Taka’s fingers dancing up and down his sides.  

**Author's Note:**

> i can't say i have an excuse for this. OTL


End file.
